Another One Detective
by Deanlu
Summary: Jane's having a bad day.


**Another One Detective?**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. This is just fluff. Nothing important. Tell me what ya think.**

"Another one?" The waitress asked the detective. Jane nodded as an ice cold brew was sat in front of her the cold ale beckoning her to drink and drown her sorrows. It had been a terrible day. It started out when Jane had misplaced her wallet. Maura had begun a lecture on how if she would just put things in the same place she wouldn't lose them. They had both been under a lot of stress lately so it had started the argument. Jane remembered the angry harsh words.

"Well, if my wife wouldn't try and jump me inside the door maybe I could put it in the right place." Jane said harshly. Maura had stopped as she had started to look for it when Jane's words hit her. It had been a breaking point for her too.

"Well, maybe if my wife were home a little more often than I wouldn't have to resort to jumping her at the door." Maura had turned at this point, grabbed her purse, walked out the door, and got in her car. Jane had been left standing in the house were her mouth hanging open and a shocked look on her face.

"God Dammit!" Jane had swore out loud. By the time Jane had gotten to work she was an hour late and had no time to talk to Maura. Korsak and Frost had grabbed her as she was entering and pulled her toward the car. It had been a non-stop whirl wind of checking leads. Jane hadn't even had her normal two cups of coffee which was giving her a headache.

Jane took a slow sip of her beer as she watched the buxom waitress across the room. Jane sighed looking down at her beer. She would never cheat on Maura. How could she when she had heaven in the woman? The detective just wanted to take back the words that had caused the problems in the day. Jane thought about the rest of the day. She had flowers delivered to Maura with an apology while she was out. When she came back in Jane had decided to grab lunch. Unfortunately, her mother was waiting for her. Jane was pulled off to the side by her mother.

"You had an argument with Maura?" Angela accused more than asked. Jane swore under her breath.

"Whether Maura and I argued is none of your business mother. It's between Maura and I." Jane said angrily. She had turned to leave when her mother grabbed her and spun her around.

"You will not take that tone with me Jane Rizzoli. You need to apologize for your argument with Maura. You don't want to mess this up Janie. She is the best thing you ever did in your life." Angela yelled at Jane.

"Enough! Butt out ma!" Jane had turned and stomped away from her mother. She arrived in the bull pen to an angry Korsak.

"How dare you take your anger out on your mother? Do you think you have a right to jump on everybody because you and Maur have an argument?" Korsak yelled as Frost stepped between the two detectives.

"Well, if you weren't dating my mother you wouldn't be too concerned. Butt out Korsak. You don't even know what is going on. I am heading out to check on the two leads. Why don't you check on my mother since you're so concerned?" Jane turned around and left. She got off the elevators looking toward the cafeteria to see Maura with her mother. It made Jane steam even more. Maura saw her anger reflecting in her face toward the detective. The medical examiner started to head toward the detective. Frost came off the elevator grabbing Jane's arm pulling her out the front before Maura could get to her.

"What? Is something wrong?" Frost nodded and pointed to the car. Jane got in and Frost drove. She watched in the side mirror as Maura came out on the sidewalk to watch them drive away.

"The perp we arrested the other day and was bailed out. He was just seen down on Carlisle and fifth carrying a duffle bag. Seems Rhonda thought you would like to know."

"Yeah, let's get him." Jane said hoping she would finally have somewhere to place her anger. Jane remembered taking another long slow draught of her beer. She looked around at the waterfront bar she currently sat in called BREWSTERS. It was a restaurant that catered to tourists in summer. The old warehouse had garage doors on two sides that rose when the weather was nice. Around the front was a large deck area with sectioned canopy to cover from the sun and water misters so when the heat rose too high guests could feel cooler. Picnic tables decorated the inside and porch area. On the North end of the building was a stage with a large dance area when the tables were moved in the evenings. On the south end was an inside air conditioned/heated bar area for those who didn't like the outside area and an outside bar area. Its current cliental was a mixture of locals and tourists. Jane had meant to being Maura here for an evening of unbridled fun. Jane had sought the bar out after the incident in the alleyway.

"You ready?" Frost asked as they headed out of the car. They had quickly located the blonde haired, blue eyed young man they were looking for heading into the alleyway. Jane nodded checking her gun and getting out of the car. Frost and Jane made their way down the alleyway slowly attempting to locate their suspect. They were about half way down the alley when he came out of a doorway surprising them. He then took off and they had given chase. Frost was ahead of Jane by several lengths when the door to heavy duty truck opened up knocking Jane hard to the ground. If Jane had been honest it knocked her totally out for a good five minutes. Frost hadn't noticed she was down until he was six blocks away. By the time he had made it back to Jane she was sitting up with an ice pack on her head from the driver of the truck.

"I am so sorry detective. I didn't see you behind the other man. I thought it was just him chasing the other guy. I hope there won't be any charges for this I mean I couldn't have known you were following." The driver was saying even as Frost saw the telltale signs of a mild concussion in Jane's eyes.

"Jane? You okay?" Frost asked as he knelt next to her. Jane closed her eyes and nodded. The truck driver and Frost helped her up and back to the car. Jane hadn't said a single word to him. "I'm sorry Jane. I didn't know you had gone down. By the time I noticed you were missing I was blocks away." Jane held her hand up to halt his apology. It was then Jane had seen the bar her brother bragged about.

"You know what? I'm going home. You go on back to the precinct. I think I just need for this day to be over." Jane then handed him the ice pack and began walking away.

"Jane. Jane! Come on Jane let me take you home." Jane had kept walking as she ignored Frost's calls. "Jane at least let Maura take a look at that goose egg on your head. Jane?" Jane ignored him and kept walking. She had stepped up the stairs of the bar and was immediately greeted by a Barbie like waitress who wore a Brewster's t-shirt, cut off shorts, and strangely enough cowboys boots.

"Welcome to Brewster's my name is Mandy would you like to sit outside or inside?" She asked in her bubbly voice. Jane just smiled. Whoever owned the place had gotten a good group of BCU girls to waitress.

"I'll just sit inside somewhere that is cool and dark please." Jane said smiling. The girls smiled noticing the detectives head and nodded. She looped her arm around the detective's and walked her to a nearby table that sat with a nice view of the bay front, but was in the shadow of the building.

"What can I get you mam?" Mandy asked as she examined the detective.

"A new start to the day?" Jane asked as Mandy's face told her she sympathized with her. "Ahh, a pale ale and some ice for the goose egg. Oh, Mandy just keep the beer coming and it's Jane." Jane said leaning back against the corner of the building, closing her eyes and listening to world go by.

"Argh!" Jane moaned as she finished the remembrance of the day's events. Her headache was pounding furiously now. Her jaw and neck hurt tremendously while her heart's distress would not be consoled. She had been at Brewster's for two hours now avoiding the chaos that most likely awaited her at home.

"Is this seat taken?" Jane looked up to find Maura in Jeans, a casual blouse, and "Fuck Me" high heels with her concerned face gazing down on Jane.

"Maura?" Jane looked around trying to figure out what was going on. How did Maura find her? Jane went to rise, but Maura placed a hand on her shoulder holding her in place. Mandy noticed the woman that had taken a seat with Jane and came over.

"What can I get you?" Mandy asked Maura. She looked over at the detective who looked even worse than when she arrived.

"A Long Island Ice Tea, a pitcher of water, another ice pack for the detective here, and a menu, please." Maura said as Mandy nodded and turned to get the young woman's order. Maura gazed at her wife who seemed completely destroyed. She reached over running her hand along the side of Jane's face checking the now red, purpling bruise that ran down the side of her face from her forehead to her chin. "Why didn't you come to me Jane?" Jane shrugged her shoulders the weariness of the day showing plaintively across her features.

"Nothings gone right since the day started so I figured it would be worse if I went home. It was just easier to take a break from it all and live with the pain. Seems I deserve it anyway. Everything I have done today has been wrong." Jane said softly. Mandy returned about then setting the drink, water, and ice pack on the table. She handed the menus to Maura and excused herself.

"Jane.." Maura said softly scooting her chair very close to her wife. "You can always come home. You don't deserve the pain your feeling any more than you deserve to suffer. I love you Jane. I'm sorry we had harsh words this morning." Maura leaned closer kissing Jane softly on the lips.

"Sorry...sorry for getting mad and losing my temper I love that you want me so bad and would jump me inside the door. I'm sorry things have been so crazy. I'm sorry I'm not a great partner to you." Jane said looking her wife in the eyes. Maura shook her head. Jane was so brave when it came to policing and investigating crime, but with their relationship Jane always took the blame. Maura leaned forward and kissed her wife again.

"You're forgiven, if you forgive me. I should have come to you sooner to you. I shouldn't have sniped back at you. I should have forced you to take a day off with me." Jane nodded wrapping her arms around her wife. Jane took a deep breath as for the first time in the day the pain began to recede a little. "Have you eaten at all today?" Maura asked her wife. Jane shook her head no. Maura sighed knowing the argument had prevented their normal stop for bagels and coffee. "All right, how about we order something off the menu and then you let me look you over?" Jane nodded loath to let go of Maura. Maura ordered shrimp skewers for them on a bed of rice with spring vegetables, side salads, and a basket of garlic bread. Once Mandy was gone, she pulled a pen light out and examined Jane's eyes. Jane's right eye dilated slowly suggesting a concussion. Maura sighed and then began gently feeling Jane' scalp. When she pulled her hand away from the back of Jane's head it came away with a minute amount of blood. Jane's eyes grew wide.

"Maur I didn't know I was bleeding. I promise." Maura held up her hand stopping Jane's fearful ranting.

"Lean over please." Maura examined the back of Jane's head. It was obvious Jane's head hit the ground as there was small pieces of asphalt embedded in the scalp. The cut wasn't deep though, Maura could take care if it at home tonight. The only thing worrisome was Jane's concussion. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Frost and I were following a suspect. We surprised him in an alleyway. Frost and I took off running. We went to pass a truck in the alleyway. Frost made it past. I didn't. The driver opened his door. I hit it head on." Jane said thinking hard.

"Did you black out?" Maura asked as she examined Jane's bruise along the side of her face. Jane nodded.

"The truck driver said I was out for at least five minutes. Frost came back a while after I came too." Jane said as Mandy returned with their salads and garlic bread. Jane's stomach growled its approval and need for the food.

"Jane, I think you need to feed the animal in you. It's talking a little loudly." Mandy said laughing. Jane smiled even though it hurt. "Another beer Jane?" Jane went to say yes, when Maura interrupted.

"No, please bring her a glass of milk and tea." Maura said looking at the waitress who nodded and left. Jane looked at Maura. She opened her mouth argue when Maura silenced her. "You have already had several beers. I need you to eat food before I give you some medication for the screaming headache you have so no more alcohol," Maura said firmly. Jane nodded which made her dizzy. The two women dined together sharing snippets of their day, apologizing off and on for the distance they both caused, and how much they loved each other. When their meal was done Maura helped Jane up heading toward the exit.

"Detective…" Mandy called out. Mandy came over handed Jane a wrapped package. "Dessert for you and your wife thank you for making this the best day of my life. You two make me believe love is possible even when times are hard." Mandy stood on tiptoes and kissed Jane's cheek. She then winked at Maura and went back to serving. Jane was blushing in front of Maura who instead of being mad had a smirk on her face.

"Come on Jane. Let me show you how much I love you." The two women continued out to the car. Jane smiled over at Maura as she buckled herself in. Love was a lot of give and take. It was never something that was equal in nature, but in the end it all seemed to work out. Jane remembered a quote by Marilyn Monroe.

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe

Maura had been the only one who had ever been able to handle her at her worst, so she deserved only her best. Jane was going to make sure she got it.


End file.
